


Good Pup

by Somebody109



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: ;), Anal Sex, Collars, Incest, John acts like a pup, M/M, Overstimulation, Sibling Incest, Smut, is this considered fluff?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebody109/pseuds/Somebody109
Summary: Jacob rewards John for being a good pup...





	Good Pup

(Jacob’s office, Whitetail mountain. 11:27 PM) 

 

Jacob was currently sitting in his office doing paperwork. Looking through files of what was happening in his region. 

Filling out things that needed handling and agreeing for other things. 

“How much longer” the voice next to him called out startling Jacob. 

Jacob was too content on his work he didn't even hear John entering through the door. 

“How'd you-” Jacob was cut off by John hushing him. 

“I got bored waiting for my big brother to play with me” John said teasingly, raising his hands to tug at his collar. The collar was a baby blue colour with a tag that read ‘John’ on it. 

“If you so much as beg even more I'll have you know that you won't get anything in return” Jacob huffed going back to the paperwork in front of him. 

“But what you can do is sit patiently next to me. On the floor pup” Jacob said pointing to the floor next to him. 

John obediently obeyed. Walking to where Jacob had pointed and sat himself on his knees lying down on his side. 

…...

He huffed out a groan as he started to wriggle around. 

Only 24 minutes had gone by and John was all over Jacob. 

Rubbing his face on his knees, purring, whining. Even sitting in his lap rubbing his head on the others shoulder. 

When John had gone back to sitting next to Jacob, said name finally said something. 

“I have this last paragraph and then I'm done pup” 

John tensed feeling a shiver run through his spine. Oh God, he was ready for his reward for waiting for so long.

……. 

Jacob sighed leaning back, placing his pen on the table. 

“John” Jacob called out which made the other perk his head up. 

John whines in response, not even bothering with human words. He had started acting like an excited pup, collar bell jingling as he moved around Jacobs leg.

“Sit boy” Jacob demanded since John was up on his hind legs on top of Jacob’s leg. 

John obeyed backing down. 

“I'm going to take you to another room, we won't be disturbed there even though it's well past midnight” Jacob hadn't even realised the time to see how low John must have waited for something to happen. 

Jacob stood up, bending down to lift John up. John was standing up only reaching Jacob’s shoulders in height. 

Damn this short cutie.

Jacob turned to his desk and grabbed out a leash, he hooked it to John’s collar and wrapped a bit of the length around his wrist. He moved forward tugging at the collar to urge John to follow him. 

He opened the door waiting for John to come through before closing it. 

It wasn't that hard to get back to his room was it? It was just across the hall. 

Jacob started to walk down the hall when he heard a cluster of laughs from the other side of the hall. Jacob felt his heart race. 

Damn drunk Peggies. 

At this point Jacob was rushing down the hall, John following after. If they were seen like this who knew what kind of rumors would spread across Hope County. 

*SLAM* the door was shut and Jacob huffed out a thankful sigh. 

“Now, let's have some fun shall we?” 

 

\-------

Jacob had John in between his legs on his knees, sucking him off. Also not to mention John was naked :).  
(Still with the collar of course) 

He had his hand running through the others hair, praising him like a pup. 

Jacob leaned back on one hand, groaning occasionally as his senses grew sensitive. 

“You so- good for me aren't you pup?” Jacob growled grabbing at John’s hair. The other groaned in response, bobbing back and forth pleasing the other. 

It was only then did Jacob stop John. 

John whined from the loss, staring back into the others eyes. 

Jacob backed up patting the bed in front of him.  
“Come ‘ere” he called to the other. 

John jumped onto the bed, sitting in front of Jacob with a smirk on his face. Jacob smirked back, crawling to the side pulling out a draw. He grabbed a bottle of lubricant and a condom.

Jacob crawled back to John and slowly pushed the other onto his back. “Now do me a favour and cooperate” Jacob said knowing the other would get impatient very quickly. 

John nodded but Jacob could tell how needy the other was getting. 

Jacob straddled John, whilst pouring a bit of lube onto his index and middle finger. He closed the lid and placed it beside him before moving his hand towards the others ass. 

“Be a good pup for master will you” Jacob cooed, slowly pushing one finger into John. 

John heaved, biting his plump lips. 

Jacob slowly prepares John eventually making his way to a third finger to which John began to complain. 

“J-Jacob~” John groaned, pushing down on the others fingers. Encouraging him that he was ready. 

Jacob smiled slowly withdrawing his hand. John whined at the loss. 

Jacob grabbed the condom next to him, tearing the side and grabbing the thing out. He wrapped it around his hard member before readying himself in front of the others hole. 

Without warning Jacob leaning in, pushing himself into the other. 

John moaned out loud, not caring if the Peggies were listening in on them. 

“F-fuck me hard Jakey” John moaned lustfully, his eyes fluttering from pleasure. 

“Why of course pup” Jacob grinned. 

The room was quickly filled the sound of skin on skin contact. Each slap making John sweetly. 

“F-fuck yes~” John almost screamed, stretching out his hand that was resting over his forehead. 

Jacob laughed, reaching one hand to grab the leash. He pulled John up forcefully, smashing his lips onto the other. Kissing the other roughly. 

Jacob moaned into the kiss, feeling the other trying to pull away. When the kiss was broken, John leaned back, panting with his tongue out. 

Jacob couldn't help but think how sweet that tongue was around his cock. The way it swirled so innocently like the good pup he was. 

Jacob shook his head slightly closing his eyes, continuing slamming into the others hole. Abusing it. 

It was only then Jacob opened his eyes, worry written on his face when John had started to whimper, his voice breaking. Sounding like sobbing was about to break through. 

“Ahhh, Jakey. It's too sensitive” John cried, his face breaking out in hot tears. 

Jacob hadn't heard it the other cum. No, he was too content in his thoughts to even realise that John had finished and that he was being overstimulated. 

“Just a little more pup, it won't take too long” Jacob groaned, not stopping in pace. 

John only continued to beg for the other to stop. 

“P-please, it's t-too much” 

Jacob felt sorry, but at the same time a little sadistic. He liked this John, being submissive and not in power. Seeing his little brother begging mercy. 

Jacob continued hitting the others prostate, the overstimulation reaching to a point where John was clawing at the others back. 

Jacob placed his head into the crook of the other’s neck, licking a patch of skin before biting softly. Leaving love bites that the other would probably get angry about later that day. 

Jacob felt himself reach orgasm and when he reached that point he moaned out loud, slowly stopping in rhythm before pulling out. Jacob slid the condom off and tossed it into the bin beside the bed. 

Jacob leaned back staring back at John who looked tired out. 

Jacob sighed, leaning down to kiss the others cheek. He was quickly denied when John snapped at him. Launching forward as if to bite the other. 

John plopped back down on the bed leaning on his side. 

“Asshole” John growled. 

“You know you liked it” Jacob said back...

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. I started this story iand then I stopped it for a few. Then I realised that my other story had good comments and though if I posted another then maybe that would get views. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ;)


End file.
